100 Word Drabbles
by CCgirlie
Summary: For 'Tinman100 - A Drabble Challenge Community' on LiveJournal. So far they're all about DG and Cain. Romantic, and mostly fluffy.
1. One Dance In 5 Parts

**Limit**

Her soul sighed, though her lips smiled, as yet another suitor drew her out onto the dance floor. Graceful were his steps, handsome his face, but neither matter, he wasn't what she wanted, and he never would be; just as the last one hadn't been, and the one before him.

She longed for blue eyes and rough hands. Her eyes scanned the perimeter of the room, searching for him, but in the twirling of the dance, she could not find him. Her heart trembled.

The waltz ended, she curtsied politely, giving him a regal smile. She had reached her limit.

**Escape**

When she thought there was no one looking she ducked quickly through the crowd. She kept her face down as much as she could until she got out into the darkened hallway, when she kicked off her uncomfortable shoes and broke out into a run. Her feet made hardly made a sound as she ran over the cool marble. "No more dancing, no more stuffy royals," she thought as she went through the servants' quarters. She didn't even bother to look around her as she bolted for an open door at the far end of the kitchen. Freedom awaited her.

**Yellow**

He had followed her, chuckling silently to himself as she took off running down the wide hallway, her simmering, yellow, silk dress flowing behind her. For a moment it was as though the years had melted away and he was child again, in the field of the farm he'd grown up on, chasing fireflies in the heat of summer nights. He knew that he'd have to bring her back to the ball, he'd have to make her see the twisted logic that dictated that as the princess of the O.Z. she had less freedom than any of the other citizens.

**Labyrinth**

DG fell into the long grass of the maze. Tall hedge walls around her, and she let herself relax, drew a deep breath of fresh, cool air and relished it.

Cain followed her footprints in the dewy grass. As he rounded the last corner he saw her there, sitting with her back to him as she gazed up at the stars. He gave a small smile, watching her for a moment. He knew he would have to shatter her tranquility and he hated the thought of that. He walked up slowly. "Hey there, Princess," he said, gently touching her shoulder.

**Teardrop**

She turned to him. Her lips turned up into one of her first real smiles of the evening. Her Tin Man had followed her. "I have to go back?" she asked, her eyes pleading for the impossible.

"You got it, kid," he said, almost apologetically.

"Dance with me," she said softly.

"When we get back to the ball," he said, offering her his hand up.

"No," she almost whispered. "Here."

He chuckled, shaking his head, but conceded; one arm around her waist, her small hand in his larger one.

She rested her head on his shoulder, a single teardrop fell.


	2. Old Fashioned Love Story

** Moss**

She lay on her stomach, the mossy carpet of the forest floor as her bed, her head resting in her left palm as her right hand sketched a little forest flower in her journal. She smiled contentedly. She had snuck out again, slipped past her guardian's watchful gaze. Or so she thought.

In the shadows, Cain stood watching her as she drew. She was so beautiful. In his pocket, his fingers played with a thin gold band, and he wondered, not for the first time, if he could ever be what she wanted. Only she could strike fear in him.

**Warrior**

Every evening she waited at her balcony, searching the horizon for signs of the soldiers returning home. No. Not soldiers, her soldier, her Wyatt. He had gone off to fight along side his son, to crush the last of the Longcoat resistance. He had embraced her; whispering into her hair, "Wait for me."

And so she did. She waited every day, searching, until the evening she saw torchlight on the horizon, growing closer. She ran out to meet him, diving into his arms as he swung off his horse. Happy tears streamed down her face. "I waited," she whispered softly.

**Cheer**

For a royal wedding, it was surprisingly intimate. After all, he was just a Tin Man and she'd been raised a farm girl. Simple was in their nature. In front of the congregation a priest stood and prayed the gods guard the couple. He bound their hands together in a rough cord, reminding them that they must be together even in times of trial. They knew these things already.

The ceremony ended and Cain pulled his new bride into a passionate kiss. In the temple, cheers broke out. The time for sorrow was over. The time for rejoicing had begun.

**Kitchen**

The smell of coffee and bacon woke him in the morning, but it was the sound of a woman singing what drew him out of bed. Music critics may have begged to differ, but to his ears, it was the loveliest sound he'd ever heard.

Silently he stood in the doorway, smiling and watching her as she danced over the hardwood floor of their cabin's kitchen. "And this bird you can not change…" she sang, one hand running over her pregnant belly.

She stopped mid-twist, blushing when she saw him watching. "Good morning, Wyatt," she giggled.

"Morning, princess," he replied.

**Visit**

It was a simple carriage that pulled up in front of the Cain home. Only the civilian-garbed guards that flanked it gave away its royal occupants. DG almost skipped as she went out to greet them, a blonde-haired newborn in her arms, Wyatt following behind more sedately, though he had a proud smile that made his eyes gleam. Azkadellia was the first out, she embraced her sister, kissing her on the cheek, and turned her attention to her niece.

Wyatt and Ahamo grasped hands warmly, before the lawman bowed respectfully to his mother-in-law. She laughed, pulling him into a hug.


	3. Vacation

**Untold**

"Remind me again why this is important," Cain said, looking out the window of the Kansas farmhouse with skepticism.

"It's important because I miss not being her royal highness, Dorothy Gale, and this is the one place I knew I didn't have to be," DG said with a sigh. She waited for him to say something to the effect of, "But that's who you are," but he didn't. Instead there was silence, and a nod that told her things that, for the moment, must go unsaid.

For her sake he would endure this foreign way of life for a while.

**Crackle**

DG sat on the porch her fingers playing with peeling paint. "I really ought to fix this place up," she said, not really to Cain, not really to herself.

"We could if you want to," he offered. Fixing things he knew, and its familiarity would be comforting.

"Tomorrow," She said, "Come see." She patted the porch beside her, and he sat down. Her feet dangled over the edge, but his touched the ground. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm making you miserable," she said.

"No," he answered honestly, his thumb flicking paint chips. She just broke his armor.

**Whistle**

In the heat of the summer sun they worked. They changed out boards that had worn out in the years since people lived there. DG went to the barn to get more boards and when she came back she was greeted by the sound of whistling. Looking around the side of the house she saw Cain, shirtless and sweating in the heat as he pulled up old boards. She didn't know the tune he was whistling, but she leaned up against the porch, the melody and his glistening muscles transfixing her. Blushing when he saw her watching him, she wolf-whistled.

**Towel**

The only bathroom in the farmhouse was on the ground floor, and DG had never been shy, so when she was finished with her bath she didn't think twice about wrapping up in a small towel and walking to her attic bedroom. As she made her way through the kitchen, Cain's looked up in shock. "Hi," she said, smiling unknowingly, "the tub's all yours."

Her glistening skin peeking out from the place the towel joined showed of supple curves reminded Cain of things he had so long been without. His shower was decidedly cold that day; his thoughts, decidedly hot.

**Planetary**

That night after supper, DG went up to her room and grabbed a blanket. Cain was sitting in the living room, reading a western that DG's robot father had left behind. She leaned over his shoulder and whispered, "Come see outside a little while." His skin prickled at her warm breath on his ear.

Outside she laid the blanket out, and pulled him down beside her. "The stars are different here," he stated the obvious. She nodded, and turned to him, kissing him. She had seen the look in his eyes earlier, known it. Tonight she would fulfill his need.


End file.
